Quand la réalité ne suffit plus
by Angie Black
Summary: Après le SRHG en 100 mots et comprenant la phrase "c'est une blague" de: HRFRHO, voici "la résurection de Sirius proposé par FDFF également en 100 mots qui sera suivi d'autres one shots
1. Prince charmant par procuration version

Disclaimer :

Tout appartient à Joanne Rowling !

Me voici pour un défi en minimum 100 mots mettant en scène Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger et comprenant la phrase c'est une blague.

Oui, moi aussi je me jette à l'eau, et oui, j'assume !

M4r13 merci !

La cloche retentit enfin et Severus Rogue soupira de soulagement à l'idée que le dernier cours de la journée se termine, d'autant que c'était l'un des plus insupportables. Il réunissait les élèves de sixième année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor et cette nouvelle année à devoir avoir Potter sans arrêt sous le nez l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Il quitta le cachot peu après ses étudiants et se retrouva face à face avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui contemplaient d'un air alarmé le corps inanimé d'Hermione Granger étendu sur le sol.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda le professeur l'air particulièrement agacé.

Lavande répondit nerveusement :

- Eh bien voilà Monsieur, Drago Malefoy a jeté à Hermione le sort de « la belle au bois dormant », enfin ce n'est pas le nom exact qu'il nous a donné mais il nous a dit que seul un baiser pourrait la réveiller, il a même ajouté que ce n'était pas près d'arriver car même un troll ne voudrait pas l'embrasser.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! coupa Rogue incrédule, mais où sont Potter et Weasley ! pour une fois qu'ils auraient pu se rendre utile !

Ce fut Parvati qui prit la parole :

- Ils étaient déjà partis pour un entraînement je crois, mais ils n'auraient servi à rien, Monsieur, puisque pour réveiller la victime de ce sortilège c'est

- La première personne qui voit la victime mis à part celle qui a jeté le sort qui doit rompre le charme, merci Miss Patil, je suis au courant.

Le maître des potions vira d'un rouge cramoisi à un blanc presque transparent. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers à tout ce qui l'entourait, cherchant frénétiquement une solution pour sortir de ce très mauvais pas. Au bout d'une minute, il s'écria :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ! on n'a pas besoin de vous ici ! filez !

Dès que le couloir fut désert, l'homme vêtu de noir s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille endormie et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres closes.


	2. Prince charmant par procuration 100 mots...

Voici une réponse plus règlementaire au défi du site HRFRHO

Même histoire, mais en seulement 100 mots !

Disclaimer :

Tout appartient à Madame Rowling, à part le sort de « La belle au bois dormant » peut-être …

Prince charmant par procuration

Severus Rogue se retrouva nez à nez avec Lavande et Parvati qui contemplaient le corps inanimé d'Hermione.

- Puis-je avoir des explications ? sussura-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Malefoy lui a jeté le sort de « la belle au bois dormant» Monsieur, il paraît que seul le baiser du premier homme qui la voit, à part lui, pourra la réveiller, répondit Lavande.

Les yeux flamboyants, Rogue s'écria :

- C'est une blague ?

Puis, résigné, il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille endormie et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres closes.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt.

Les réponses pour la première version :

Dreyd, merci pour ton soutien.

Alpo, merci ! j'espère être plus compréhensible ! eh non, pas de suite car c'est la réponse à un défi, d ésolée !

Djeiyanna, merci pour tes encouragements, eh oui, pour les anti-SR/HG le défi est encore plus difficile ! Pour une deuxième réponse, qui sait, je réfléchis, merci encore et si tu as d'autres idées, je tenterai avec plaisir !

Siriel, merci ! tu avais raison, les 100 mots étaient de mise !

Armor, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer mon histoire, de désapprouver les 300 mots mais tu as aussi le droit de reviewer dans le respect.

Attitude à revoir, tu vois, ça c'est ton style.

Britany LovArt, merci ! désolée pour ta copine, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera autre chose.

100 mots ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup, mon histoire originale se retrouve appauvrie mais j'essayerai une deuxième réponse.


	3. Défier le temps

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis heureuse de me retrouver parmi vous… oups…

Voici ma réponse au défi proposé par Dreyd dans la Communauté les Finauds Défis Fins de Fous (c'est bien ça son nom ?) La résurection de Sirius en 100 mots bien sûr, cette fois je crois que j'ai compris !

Disclaimer :

Madame Rowling je sais qu'ils sont tous à toi, mais ça fait quand même du bien de rêver !

Je dis bien rêver car je sais et j'accepte que cela n'arrivera pas...

Défier le temps

Il avait encore à la main le Retourneur de Temps et restait caché en attendant l'instant fatidique. Il savait qu'il avait enfreint la règle la plus élémentaire du monde magique mais, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il avait toujours été un élève modèle et un homme raisonnable et maintenant, tout cela était loin.

N'avaient-ils pas tous assez souffert, Harry, Sirius mais également lui ?

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Les cousins ennemis lutaient férocement, quand :

- Expelliarmus !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Remus ! tu aurais pu me tuer !

Sirius se releva péniblement.

C'était ma première réponse. Je ne trouve pas l'idée originale mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !


	4. L'envers du décor

Me revoici pour ma deuxième réponse aux Finauds Défis Fins de Fous, avec en prime les réponses aux reviews pour les deux derniers chapitres.

Disclaimer :

Tout appartient à Joanne Rowling, sauf ce que je fais subir à ses personnages en relevant ces défis.

Le thème est toujours la résurection de Sirius et la réponse ne doit compter que 100 tous petits mots !

L'envers du décor

Il tomba à travers le voile noir qui masquait l'arcade. Le souffle coupé, il se redressa, écarta le tissu déchiré et lança un sort de stupefixion. Rien, pas d'éclair rouge au bout de sa baguette, aucune nouvelle attaque de sa cousine, aucun appel amical.

Ils le regardaient tous sans le voir. Et pourquoi Harry appelait-il ainsi son nom ?

Il s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres mais rien n'y fit.

Désespéré, il hurla :

Non ! Je ne suis pas mort !

Et maintenant, les réponses à toutes les reviews qui n'en ont pas eu enfin, pour cette fic bien sûr !

Chapitre 2

M4r13, eh oui, il arrive que nous joue des tours, enfin pas de problèmes, surtout si tu m'as fait de la pub !

Tu fais partie de la même catégorie que moi, ceux qui pensent qu'Hermione aurait pu se trouver un prince plus en mesure de lui correspondre, mais plus je lis de fics plus je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas les plus nombreux ! L'idée du sort t'a plu, tant mieux, elle m'est venue comme ça.

U.S.Hermy, tu as raison, ma première réponse n'était pas conforme… j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les règles. Contente que tu aies apprécié l'histoire et la fin de la deuxième !

Britany LovArt, pour dire la vérité, j'aime bien le premier aussi mais bon, je me suis dit qu'avec une nouvelle fin et quelques mots en moins ça pourrait aller.

J'essayerai d'aller voir l'idée de ta copine

Wallen, oui, plus dans l'esprit du défi c'est sûr Tu as ri, c'est le principal !

Moi aussi j'aurais refermé les yeux à la place d'Hermione… les goûts et les couleurs…

Titania.M, Merci beaucoup pour cette review réconfortante ! presque mieux que le premier, vraiment ?

Merci de rester fidèle, tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir des reviews comme les tiennes !

Sandrine Lupin, la suite, je suis désolée mais il n'y en aura pas ! Hermione referme les yeux pour… en fait c'est comme tu veux, selon si tu es pro ou anti SR/HG !

Merci pour ta review et à bientôt peut-être !

Chapitre 3 « (ne m'en voulez pas, je sais que c'est un peu brouillon tout ça !)

M4r13 , Comment ça c'est interdit par la loi les Retourneurs ? … oui mais… là c'était pour une bonne cause !

Des manières très différentes d'envisager la résurection de Sirius, ce n'est pas ce qui rend ce défi intéressant ? oui, c'est exactement pour ça qu'on adore lire les réponses des autres !

Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, les reviews négatives et non constructives c'est dur à digérer !

Dreyd, oui, ma première réponse, la deuxième est là.

Très logique, oui mais pas du tout Rowwlingien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce serait trop simple et à la fois trop dangereux.

Tu avais bien compris que c'est le droit et réfléchi Remus qui rend la vie à Sirius, non ?

Wallen, Oui, la mort de Sirius doit servir à quelque chose sinon Rowling, gare à toi ! oups ! désolée M'dame !

Euh… c'est pas Harry qui enfreint la loi (voir la réponse à dreyd) je suis si incompréhensible que ça ?

En tous cas, merci pour le « ta réponse est flippante et géniale », !

Drago Malefoy, oui, je dois être vraiment obscure si tu n'as pas compris !

Un homme ne supporte plus le destin et revient dans le temps pour empêcher la mort de son meilleur ami en le projetant par terre… j'espère que c'est plus clair là

Alixe, Merci, en fait si tu lis la suite, tu auras droit à un petit extrait de la réaction d'Hermione .

Et bien sûr que tu peux te permettre, à bientôt !

C'était Angie Black, l'auteur dont les RAR sont trois fois plus longues que le chapitres, je le ferai plus !


	5. Réhabilitation

Bonsoir à tous, voici ma première réponse au nouveau défi proposé par la communauté « Les Finauds Défis Fins de Fous » ayant pour thème la réhabilitation du rat, oups ! de ce ... de Pettigrow, Wallen, merci, ma vengence sera terrible !

Je suis consciente que cette réponse est complètement improbable pour ne pas dire stupide, si si, je parle bien d'un truc que j'ai écrit, mais soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !

Disclaimer : Bien que j'apprécierais avoir créé Dumbledore et le monde magique qui l'entoure, je suis bien contente de ne rien avoir à faire avec ce ... rat.

Cracmol frustré ou traître raté, lequel choisissez-vous ?

Dumbledore fit un mouvement de sa baguette pour obtenir le silence et se leva pour son discours traditionnel.

- Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous le savez peut-être, Monsieur Rusard a décidé de prendre une retraite anticipée.

Des applaudissements nourris saluèrent les paroles du Directeur.

- Je vous présente donc celui qui sera le nouveau concierge du Colège.

La porte située derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit sur un petit homme chauve aux yeux humides.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors, Peter Pettigrow, le traître, avait été réhabilité.

Beurk ! Dumbledore et moi sommes devenus cinglés, enfin, pour lui ça se confirme !

Réponses aux reviews :

Wallen, désolée de t'avoir fait ça de bon matin, mais que veux-tu, une résurection comme ça, c'est normal que ça fasse flipper. Pauvre Sirius en effet ! bien sûr que je l'aime ce garçon, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ? sadique, moi ? bizarre...

Tu as compris pour le retourneur ? tant mieux, mais euh ... je n'avais pas compris que tu n'avais pas compris ! Merci pour ta review !

Dreyd, tu avais bien compris, (décidément), ça me rassure, j'ai eu peur d'avoir été incompréhensible !

Cette réponse est plus troublante et sombre que la première, elle fait plus réfléchir aussi sur la mort et ce qu'il y a après.

Tu aurais refermé les yeux, vraiment ? pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

Merci, à très bientôt !

Titania.M, la réponse impliquant le retourneur pourrait être réalisable ! ah non, on est chez Rowling là, pas dans mon imaginaire doré ! et si moi aussi j'aime plus cette réponse au premier abord, en redevenant raisonnable je me dis que la deuxième est plus logique même si plus tragique.

Merci de m'être fidèle ! Je pense que comme moi et tous en fait, tu ne vas pas aimer cette présente réponse, ne m'en tiens pas rigueur ! un défi est fait pour se surpasser alors snif

U$.Hermy, en voilà encore, dans un autre registre !

Beru ou Bloub, ma deuxième réponse t'a fait pensé à Star-Gate et aussi à « sixième sens » oui, en effet il y a de ça, même si je viens juste de m'en rendre compte !

Il est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas revenir Sirius à la vie, puisqu'il ne réalise pas qu'il est mort et que les autres ne le voient pas mais pour nous qui le voyons, c'est un peu comme s'il ressuscitait non ? je réfléchis

Tu as aimé quand même, alors tant mieux et merci pour ta review !


	6. Un épouvantard à double sens

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle réponse aux défis proposés par les FDFF !

L'épouvantard de Monsieur Rogue et en cents mots s'il vous plaît !

Je ne pensais pas poster ma réponse, mais la voici quand même, c'est à vous de juger.

Disclaimer : Joanne Rowling possède Rogue, Dumbledore et l'épouvantard aussi, et celui-là, je lui laisse volontiers !

Un épouvantard à double sens

Quand il arriva dans le bureau, personne ne l'y attendait. Il demeurait près de la porte quand un grincement discret attira son attention.

Son directeur était là, mais ses yeux le pétrifièrent.

Ils ne reflétaient aucune malice souvent si exaspérante, aucune bienveillance rassurante mais une profonde déception.

Le professeur insondable, froid et craint sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi Severus ? Je vous faisais entièrement confiance !

Les mots le transpercèrent tels des poignards glacés.

La gorge serrée, les oreilles bourdonnantes, il crut défaillir.

Un ridikulus salvateur effaça la vision cauchemardesque.

- Vous y avez cru Severus, murmura songeusement Dumbledore.

Réponse aux reviews :

Wallen, moi aussi je suis pour ta méthode, plus radicale mais efficace ! Et si tu as une autre idée tordue de défit, n'hésite surtout pas, le plus dur est fait !

Dreyd, remplaçant de Rusard c'est encore trop beau pour ce rat mais prof de potionsça aurait été encore plus tordu et dur à digérer pour quelqu'un non ?

Beru, oui il va faire un tabac ! un souffre-douleur parfait, mouahahahahaha !

Titania.M, espérons que Dumbledore ne me lise pas ! et oui, comme tu dis, les défis sont faits pour être relevés même si ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais au fait, ne voudrais-tu pas essayer ?

Siriel, merci pour tes 3 reviews. Je crois que Rowling ne le ramènera pas, je suis désolée. Oui, j'ai vu sixième sens mais je n'ai fait le rapprochement avec ma réponse que lorsque Beru m'en a parlé dans sa review, ah l'inconscient !

Pour la réhabilitation du rat, je m'en suis remise ! pourquoi tu dis que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœurça se voit tant que ça ?

Evil Milou, merci du conseil, j'irai lire « beyond the veil » Mes chapitres ultracourts sont en fait des réponses qui doivent compter seulement 100 mots mais ne complexe pas pour autant, ne dit-on pas que la qualité ne se mesure pas à la quantité ?

Nelja, merci ! moi aussi j'aime bien « défier le temps » même si ce n'est pas du tout réalisteça fait du bien d'y penser !


	7. Les Dursley à l'école des sorciers

J'essaie de rattraper mon retard, alors pour aujourd'hui, les Dursley à Poudlard, toujours en 100 mots et toujours proposé par les FDFF !

Disclaimer : Madame Rowling, je sais qu'ils sont à vous et que vous ne nous ferez jamais ça !

Les Dursley à l'école des sorciers

En entrant à Poudlard, Les Dursley atteignaient un point de non retour. Eux qui méprisaient tout ce qui avait trait à la magie se retrouvaient immergés dans cette anormalité qu'ils tentaient de fuir depuis toujours.

Finissons-en le plus vite possible Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon fils ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur, mon nom n'est malheureusement pas Merlin mais Dumbledore. Comme vous l'explique ma lettre, des phénomènes magiques se sont produits sous votre toit.

Non ! des phénomènes ... non ! mon fils possède une grande force physique ! Il n'est pas un ... pas un ...

Sorcier ?

Réponse aux reviews

M4r13, Je ne te comprends pas très bien, pourquoi avoir peur de décevoir quelqu'un signifierait être tombé bien bas ? Je trouverais plutôt normal que le mystérieux Rogue respecte un minimum Dumbledore pour ne pas vouloir le décevoir, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui, non ?

Bloub, une glace au Rogue ? euh, je laisse ma part à dreyd !

Dreyd, oui, un double sens qui nous rappelle encore une fois combien le maître des potions est mystérieux, peur de décevoir, peur d'être démasqué, ou, comme le dit Titania.M, peur de trahir à nouveauça fait pas un tripple sens ça ?

Merciça fait du bien de publier et d'échanger avec vous à nouveau !

Wallen, merci ! Oui, tu as raison, les deux Rogue sont séduisants à leur manière, l'un est vraiment plus macchiavellique que l'autre ! Ton cœur balance ? tiens, voilà qui est intéressant.

Titania.M, merci ! Ah ce vieux Rogue nous donne bien du fil à retordre ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Dumby, il se pose justement la question, son air songeur c'est ça !

Ma proposition tient toujours, enfin si tu trouves le temps et si tu as le déclic, moi je ne pensais pas être publiable et pourtant, je sévis toujours !

A bientôt pour sans doute un prochain chapitre !


	8. La fille qui en savait trop

Voici enfin ma réponse au défi lancé par Bloub, le renvoi d'Hermione de Poudlard, en 100 mots bien sûr

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Mrs Rowling, bien entendu !

La fille qui en savait trop

Assise face au professeur McGonagall, Hermione était incrédule. Elle se concentra sur les paroles de sa directrice.

- Comprenez bien, Miss Granger, qu'il ne nous est plus possible de vous garder parmi nous ! Vous avez passé ces épreuves préparatoires aux ASPICs avec tant de brio qu'il ne vous serait plus d'aucune utilité de rester ici ! De plus, chez vos parents, vous serez beaucoup moins exposée …

Cette fois elle n'écoutait plus. Elle qui était la meilleure, préfète impliquée, n'enfreignant les règles que par nécessitéétait renvoyée de Poudlard, parce qu'elle en savait trop ! Non mais vraiment !

Réponse aux reviews

M4r13, oui, Dudley sorcier pour l'instant ça nous fait rire… Mais pauvre Vernon, tu as trop bon cœur à mon avis !

Biz !

Bloub, je crois que tu n'as pas apprécié ma réponse et tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer Dud non plus, désolée ! hi hi !

Dreyd, tu penses donc vraiment que le cousin pourrait être concerné par ce qui va arriver dans le tome 6 … pourvu que tu aies tort ! c'est bien la première fois que je te dis ça non ?

Ok, je crois que Wallen est prévenue ! tu ne serais pas possessive toi ?

Pour Rogue, je pense en effet qu'il peut douter. Merci la belle, bisous !

Wallen, j'aime bien ce titre, l'épouvantard de Vernon !

Pour dreyd, voit avec elle, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas partager ses glaces et surtout celle-là, mais je vous laisse régler ça, je vais peutêtre pouvoir consoler Lupin !

Titania.M, prémonitoire ? oh non ! j'espère vraiment que non… des Dursley face aux élèves de Poudlardça pourrait bien être drôle ça !

Je ne vais pas te pousser à l'écriture mais n'oublie pas l'idée, et fais-toi confianceça a marché pour moi, enfin presque !

Merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi appréciables et motivantes !

Nelja, d'abord un grand merci ! d'avoir à ce point aimé mon épouvantard de Rogueça fait très plaisir.

Pour Dudley, je comprends ce que tu veux dire et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'exploiterai pas plus cette idée qui ne me plaît pas plus que pour une simple réponse à un défi. En plus, mon idée était que Dumbledore voulait signaler au Dursley des infimes traces de magie autour de leur fils, pas un vrai sorcier non révélé jusque là !

Encore mercià bientôt peutêtre !


	9. Une mère déchue

Les Finauds Défis Fins de Fous

Un adulte attend un enfant, en cent mots.

Disclaimer : Là, encore plus que d'ordinaire, tout appartient à Mrs Rowling.

Une mère déchue

Elle attendait un enfant. Quoi de plus merveilleux ! Ils étaient jeunes mariés, s'aimaient éperdument et elle attendait son enfant ! Quoi de plus naturel !

Il serait pour eux le plus magnifique bébé du monde, leur avenir, la plus belle preuve de leur amour.

Elle attendait un enfant. Elle le voyait grand et fort, même s'il serait son tout petit pour la vie. A ses yeux, il serait unique et exceptionnel, comme tout enfant pour sa maman !

Elle savait tout ça. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cet enfant-là, porterait bientôt le lourd fardeau du survivant


	10. Un souvenir trop longtemps oublié

Les Finauds Défis Fins de Fous, ou le Patronus de Rogue (100 mots)

Disclaimer : Rogue et les Patronis appartiennent à Joanne Rowling, ce qui les relie ici vient de mon imagination un peu trop sentimentale, peut-être pas tant que ça.

Un souvenir trop longtemps oublié

"- Spero patronum !

La voix à peine audible était empreinte d'une féroce détermination. Quelques volutes argentées percèrent l'obscurité.

"- Spero patronum !

Cette fois, la conviction sembla vaciller comme une flamme en plein vent.

"- Spero patronum !

Il avait scandé la formule avec force, comme un appel au secours.

Les Détraqueurs reculèrent. Vers eux, s'avançait gracieusement une jeune femme brune.

La pâleur de son visage contrastait avec la noirceur de ses yeux tristes.

Elle se retourna et lui tendit les bras avant de disparaître.

Il tomba à genoux, peut-être vidé de toute énergie, peut-être accablé par l'émotion, il avait revu sa mère.

Un très grand merci à dreyd, m4r 13, Bloub, Titania.M et Siriel pour leurs mots encourageants !


End file.
